


Runs in the Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [247]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no idea what I'm thinking, Simone, or what I'm capable of right now.  And that should terrify the hell out of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 382  
> Prompt: 28. "It runs in the family."  
> Summary: "You have no idea what I'm thinking, Simone, or what I'm capable of right now. And that should terrify the hell out of you."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and John Lyons, and it just kind of spiraled out of control from there, so to speak. And I really enjoyed getting into Damien's mind in that time between them getting the car and arriving at the RV in the woods. It felt good to delve into some canon-compliant fic again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So who exactly is Lyons to you again?"

For a long moment or two, he says nothing, just keeps driving as if on autopilot. His body knows where he wants to go, where he _needs_ to go, for some privacy to regroup and determine his next move. Things are rapidly spiraling out of control, and he fears he'll be sucked into the vortex. More than that, he fears the collateral damage for anyone near him. Simone…

"Damien! What the hell is going on? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," he replies, still not looking at her. "Somewhere hidden that no one else alive knows about. It'll buy me some time to figure out what's going on. And then you need to leave."

"No! I'm not going anywhere. You're hurt and you're not thinking straight."

He laughs then, a harsh sound that makes his own skin crawl. Each movement tugs at the scabs and dried blood on his body. "You have no idea what I'm thinking, Simone, or what I'm capable of right now. And that should terrify the hell out of you."

"You don't scare me, Damien."

"I should. I should scare you so much, you'll never want to get within a hundred miles of me. If you stick around, you'll be dead sooner or later. Just like Kelly, and my parents, and Charles Powell, and so many other people. I'm a death knell for decent people."

She shakes her head and gently touches his arm, pulling back when he hisses at the contact. "No, you're not. This is the pain and the delirium talking. Let me clean up your wounds and assess how bad things are. We may need to hit an ER for some stitches on some of these."

"No hospitals. The time for them is past. If what Sister Greta and Lyons and Rutledge say is true, this body is merely a vessel for the ultimate evil. I should be able to withstand a few scratches and puncture wounds, right? Christ did it, so can I."

"Christ died on the cross, Damien. I am _not_ letting you die, you stubborn jackass."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Simone. Trust me, I apparently don't either. Suffering for the world and dying young seems to run in the family."


End file.
